


For You, Mon Amour

by Ahowriter (4uKiSS)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crack, Eren is so gorgeous even I'm jealous, Fluff, Levi is sexy goddamn, Light Angst, M/M, Military Soldier!Prince!Levi, Prince!Eren, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5080672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4uKiSS/pseuds/Ahowriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His breath catches in his throat because goddamn, Levi isn’t sure if he’s seeing an apparition or he’s hallucinating, because seriously, a man can’t be that beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You, Mon Amour

**Author's Note:**

> I know that there are a lot of prince!Eren and prince!Levi works out there, and I'm just throwing mine in the collection. This is my rendition of a royal romance between these two, and I hope you guys love this as much as you love the other similar works out there ^^

 

Levi supposes that his first meeting with his potential fiancée should have gone better had it not been for the unexpected shower that his entourage encounters on the way to the kingdom of Reiss. It was the first rain for spring, so for the superstitious ones Levi assumes that this is some sort of sign that everything is washed anew – a blank canvas, a new beginning. He looks out of the window of his carriage, his impassive face carefully schooled into a look of polite boredom.

However his companions in the carriage – Commander Erwin of the elite military forces and Lieutenant Hange were not fooled. “You should be ecstatic on a wonderful day like this, Levi!” Hange exclaims – she never is the one for quiet, preferring to announce her words in a booming voice and to word her letters and reports in capital. She leans forward, her brown eyes gleaming behind her glasses. “You’re finally seeing your future husband! Can you imagine? He might be a pretty young thing, _just your type_!” She leers at him, a grin verging on manic on her lips. “And we presume that he’s just celebrated his twenty-second birthday, and given the, oh, eight years difference between you both, you lucky duck, you just scored a young virgin!”

She gets a response from Levi in the form of an unimpressed glare, and Erwin chuckles. “I don’t think you have to a worry about a thing, Levi.” His blue eyes regard Levi in mild amusement. “The Reiss kingdom is one of our biggest traders, and from our business transactions with them, we never encountered any problems. There are no reports of any hostilities or civil wars within the country, and it is rumoured that they have the strongest armed forces in the west. Quite formidable suitors, don’t you agree?”

Levi rolls his eyes. “Sounds like the brat is living quite the spoiled life, isn’t he? He’ll probably whinge like a baby if there is the slightest speck of dirt on his shoes. How is the brat going to be any good for me?”

“Now now, Levi, you haven’t even seen him and you’re already casting him in negative light.” Hange clicks her tongue like a disapproving mother hen. “Who knows? He is the only son of the King. I daresay the King isn’t going to let his only son be raised like a princess.”

“The only son?”

“Yeah. He has two sisters, the Crown Princess Historia and Princess Mikasa. You’ve probably heard about Mikasa, Levi, she’s known for her prowess in combat not only in the Reiss kingdom but also the neighbouring kingdoms. She participates in tournaments and as part of the Reiss tradition enlisted into the royal military academy along with her sister and brother. She graduated with flying colours and now she’s one of the highest-ranking officials for her kingdom’s military army. The Crown Princess on the other hand, is a complete opposite of her. She’s the kingdom’s treasure, or Golden Girl if you will. She possesses stunning, otherworldly beauty, and she’s her kingdom’s representative endorsement model. Well you can say that she’s the face of Reiss – she often models because of all the requests she gets, but she’s extremely intelligent and she often participates in charity events.”

“Mhm… and what about the prince? He’s the youngest?” Levi asks, an elbow resting on the carriage’s windowsill, chin resting on the heel of his hand. He narrows his eyes when Hange gives him what can only be described as a shit-eating grin.

“No, Princess Mikasa is the youngest. But when he was first born, there are widespread rumours that the Queen gave birth to another baby girl. Apparently when he was young, he has frail health, so he hasn’t been seen by the public. The Queen had his portraits painted by foreign painters, and it was only through these paintings that the public can finally see him. But the painters thought that they were painting a girl, so his portraits came out looking more feminine than expected, that’s probably how the rumours started.”

“Why do they all assume he’s a girl? Didn’t the royal family confirm his gender once he was born?” Levi frowns.

Hange smacks his knee in glee, ignoring Levi’s scowl. “Ah, that’s because he’s so beautiful, when the painters first saw him, they thought he was a girl! They couldn’t speak a lick of Reissan language, so that might also be one of the reasons why. Anyway, the entire kingdom was abuzz with the news because the painters sung their praises of the supposed second Reiss princess, and it wasn’t until the prince finally made his first public appearance when he was eight that they knew that the second-born was not a princess, but a prince. But he’s still extremely popular – it’s said that he takes after the Crown Princess Historia’s beauty, and even more so that he’s a prince, he became the kingdom’s heartthrob in a blink of an eye. Because of his beauty, he sometimes models alongside his sister Historia. From what I heard, he’s a bit of a free spirit – he often escapes from the castle to ride into town. The townsfolk are extremely acquainted with him, and the children love him. He graduated from the royal military academy alongside his sisters, but that’s where our information ends – nothing much is known about him after his graduation until your marriage was announced!” She leans forward, her eyes sparkling manically behind her glasses. “So, Levi, you’ve scored yourself quite a catch here! You should be ecstatic!”

Levi doesn’t deem her a response, but he hopes that he isn’t going to be saddled with a spoiled brat anyway. He has too much on his plate as it is, and the prospect of spending his entire life with a whinging brat barely into adulthood is –

The horses pulling their carriage suddenly rears, causing their carriage to swing to a sudden halt. The horses are bucking, neighing incessantly; from somewhere the trio inside the carriage could hear sounds of hooves coming from the opposite direction. After the first few seconds pass the shock clears and the three of them become alert – they could hear their horseman trying to calm the horses whilst inside, both Erwin and Levi slowly draw their swords in case of an attack as they could hear other horses rapidly approaching their carriage.

Hange opens the carriage door, but before they could step outside they hear a loud whooping coming from the hills to the left of their carriage, and Levi has the chance to see a horse appear from between the trees, arching beautifully in the air, the rider holding onto the reins with one hand whilst the other is raised in a victorious fist. The rider’s face is shadowed against the clearing sky, and Levi blinks as the horse lands gracefully – albeit dangerously – onto the ground behind their carriage. There is a clear, pealing sound of laughter – loud, obnoxious and carefree – and Levi’s pulse jumps a beat because that laugh is absolutely _gorgeous_.

“Good job, Lily. Aren’t you a good girl? You’re such a good girl.” They hear a voice croon, and the pleased neigh of a horse in return. There is the sound of approaching hooves from behind them, and Hange hops out, Levi and Erwin following behind. The white horse behind their carriage regards them curiously out of clear, dark eyes, and Levi silently admires the beautiful, magnificent animal, before shifting his eyes to the rider. His breath catches in his throat because _goddamn_ , Levi isn’t sure if he’s seeing an apparition or he’s hallucinating, because _seriously_ , a man can’t be _that_ beautiful.

The boy sitting on the saddle couldn’t be more than seventeen years of age, because his small, chiselled face is simply free of lines and blemishes. Levi’s eyes drink in the boy’s long, slender legs clad in sinfully tight black jeans, where the thread is stretched to the last inch of its life to accommodate that sinfully supple, round ass sitting on the worn leathered saddle. His eyes follow the sinful curve of the boy’s hips to his small waist, which could only be about 24 inches, given the way the pristine white button-up shirt simply _slides_ around the boy’s flat, toned torso, revealing curves that no man should have. Levi can’t help but burn his gaze into that sun-kissed, bronze skin, the healthy sheen of a complexion that spent innumerable time under the sun. More so at the boy’s beautiful profile; the almost feminine curve of his puffy, rosebud lips and his small, perfect nose. A faint shade of rose dusts across the high planes of the boy’s cheekbones – a natural blusher, probably flushed because of the lingering cold of spring and the recent shower. Lastly at the way the light of the weak sunlight bounces off the boy’s soft, lush mahogany hair that frames his face like the finest silk that bounces at the slightest move the boy makes.

But it is his eyes that are the most stunning – leaf-shaped, with tapered ends, with thick, long eyelashes the colour of ebony. The arresting gold iris, flecked with bronze and ringed with a lush black, seem to change shades in the reflecting light, giving an unusual, yet dramatic ambiance; vibrant, beautiful and simply blazing with _life_. His other eye is an iridescent, brilliant emerald green, dotted with unfiltered tinges of pure cerulean blue; vivid, expressive and compelling in ways Levi cannot put into words.

Just then, the boy locks eyes with Levi and Levi’s heart stutters – there is a mild curiosity as he stares at Levi for a long moment, before the blush on his cheekbones deepen and his eyes immediately shift from him to look at his companions instead. Levi feels disappointment and an odd burning jealousy when the boy’s beautiful, mismatched eyes leave him, but before he could berate his thoughts, there is a shout from behind them and the boy turns his head. Levi follows his gaze and sees two riders fast approaching them on horses – one, a large, muscled blonde man and the other a smaller, lithe blonde woman whose hair is pinned up in a bun.

“Eren! You cheated at that last bend, shortcuts through the hills are against the rules!” the blonde man says in a booming voice as they skid to a stop next to the beautiful boy. _Eren._ Levi tastes the name on his lips, commits the name to memory. _Eren_.

Eren laughs – Levi’s heart leaps – as he faces the blonde man. “There aren’t any rules, Reiner. And I won, fair and square. You just lost ground to Annie because your huge bulk slows down your horse.”

The blonde man – Reiner – laughs good-naturedly, his biceps flexing underneath his long-sleeved shirt as he pulls his horse’s reins. “Women admire bulk more than skin and bone, Eren. You should buff up, look like me. Women will be panting after you in a heartbeat.”

“Like he hasn’t had scores of them after him already.” The blonde woman deadpans, her piercing blue eyes spotting Levi and his companions, including the stray carriage behind them. She narrows her eyes and looks at Eren. “Who are they, Eren? Did you do something dumb again and hit their carriage or something?”

“Annie, why do you always assume that everything is my fault?” Eren whines. “I didn’t see them until I landed. I don’t know them either, and I didn’t do anything!”

Erwin decides to intervene, stepping forward and smoothly sheathing his sword. Reiner and Annie watch him carefully, subtly flanking Eren at each side and Levi briefly wonders why.

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but I am Erwin Smith and my companions and I are headed to the castle. Our horses must have heard your horses and they are spooked because of it. We didn’t expect to run into such young riders on this road.”

“I’m sorry, it must have been me who spooked your horses.” Eren apologizes sincerely, and Erwin waves away his apology with a smile. “Don’t worry about it. No one was hurt, and all is well. It does give us a chance to enquire, are we on the right way to the castle?”

“Yes, continue along this road and you’ll soon reach the castle.” Reiner regards the three of them, lingering on their sheathed swords and Levi’s fancy clothing. “If I may be so rude to ask, what business do you have at the castle? You do not seem like ordinary people.”

“We are on a diplomatic consultation, if you will.” Erwin says smoothly, and Levi rolls his eyes. Diplomatic consultation his ass. Reiner hums contemplatingly, whilst Annie sits expressionless on her saddle and Eren looks at them in piqued interest. Reiner shrugs then turns to Eren.

“Eren, we need to head back too. I don’t know if you remember, but there is a pressing matter that we must attend to as well.” He wiggles his eyebrows at Eren who looks at him, lost, then suddenly the boy gasps, apparently realizing what pressing matter that was hinted earlier was.

“Oh God, Kasa’s going to kill me,” he groans dismally, and Levi wants to strangle himself over how _cute_ he is. “Annie, do you think Armin can cover for me for a few minutes whilst I change? I’ll get murdered in cold blood if I show up like this!”

Annie raises an eyebrow, mild amusement in her frigid blue eyes. “I don’t think so, considering how you escaped from him just for a joyride over the hills.” Eren slumps forward on his horse in apparent despair, burying his face into his horse’s mane; the horse snorting softly, trying to peer around to look at its master.

Reiner releases another booming laugh. “C’mon, Eren, let’s get your sorry ass back before there really _will_ be a murder. Annie and I will be out of our jobs if that happens.”

“Yeah yeah, you guys are _supposed_ to protect my sorry ass, not think about losing your jobs.” Eren sniffs, miffed. He reins in his horse, and Levi is awashed with the dismay that this very well might be the last time he’s ever going to see him when Eren turns his head, locking eyes first with Erwin, then Hange, then finally resting on Levi, before he smiles, that blush still bright on his cheeks and Levi’s heart subsequently stops.

“I’m sorry about spooking your horses. It was nice meeting you.” His smile seemed to only be for Levi, before he clicks on his reins and his horse rears, galloping forward, the other two following behind after nodding at them. Watching the trio gallop away before them, Levi releases his breath in a _whoosh_ , then jumps when Hange leans her grinning face in so close to his their noses almost bumped.

“What the fuck, four eyes!” He snarls, pushing her away from him. Hange stumbles back, but the shit-eating grin on her face barely dissipates.

“Oh Levi, you’re s _mitten_.” She says in a sing-song voice. “You’re completely taken by that cutiepie!”

“You looked like you were about to bend him over and fuck him on his horse, Levi.” Erwin’s amused voice wafts through, and Hange bursts into laughter whilst Levi glares daggers into the smug, smiling face of the Supreme Commander.

“Shut up, Eyebrows. Let’s get in the fucking carriage – we’re going to be late.” He stalks towards the carriage, ignoring Hange’s howls of laughter behind him and yanking the door open. He plops himself down on the seat. Whilst Erwin and Hange get into the carriage, Levi is yet again reminded of those beautiful mismatched eyes and the sound of that glorious laugh, and he almost slams his head into the wall – he’s fucking e _ngaged_ and he’s dreaming of some kid he met for a few minutes in the woods.

 _Fucking great, Levi. That might be the first time you ever fell in love and you had no choice but to let it gallop away on four legs._ He snorts derisively, folding his arms across his chest. _With any luck, this political marriage just robbed me of my chance at true happiness._

 

*

If this hadn’t happened numerous times before, Armin would have found this situation very alarming, instead his mouth twitches in amusement as he watches Mikasa pace back and forth across the room.

“I’m sure they will be back at any moment now, Mikasa.” Armin holds up both his hands when Mikasa directs her black glare at him. “Reiner and Annie are with him, I’m sure both of them won’t let Eren miss this important meeting.”

“I’m going to kill him.” Mikasa mutters, a deadly gleam in her eyes that should only be reserved on the battlefield. “I told him _millions_ of times not to go outside to his fancy! He’s a _prince_ for goodness sake, he’ll get himself kidnapped or killed!”

Armin struggles not to laugh – of course, Mikasa is more worried about Eren’s safety and welfare than the important diplomatic engagement meeting happening in a mere few more minutes. Sometimes, he muses, it’s difficult to imagine that Mikasa is the younger sister with the way she often fusses around Eren. The door opens and Armin immediately bows his head as Historia, Queen Carla and King Grisha strolls through, all three garbed in their finest clothing befitting the occasion.

“Good afternoon, Your Majesty, Your Highness.” Armin says politely. The Queen smiles at him whilst the King waves his hand. “Lift your head, Armin. There is no need to be so formal with us,” he says, collapsing onto the nearest sofa despite the Queen’s reproachful look. Armin chuckles, lifting his head. “As you wish, Your Majesty,” he answers, smiling at the likeness between father and son.

“Do get a hold of yourself, dear, we are expecting guests soon.” The Queen admonishes as she takes a seat next to her husband. She tsks, leaning forward to fix her husband’s crooked cravat. “You have at least five attendants and you dress like a drunk old man in one of those taverns in town.” She shakes her head fondly. She looks over at her pacing daughter, then turns to Armin. “Where is Eren, Armin dear?”

“I’m afraid he escaped our morning lessons to ride over the hills, Your Majesty.” Armin chuckles when the Queen heaves a long-suffering sigh. “Something about catching the first flowers of spring, I manage to hear before he left through the window of our study. I apologize for not being able to stop him, Your Majesty.”

“Honestly, I don’t know how I raised such a rascal.” The Queen shakes her head. “Don’t worry, Armin, once fancy takes him, no one could stop him. I take that Reiner and Annie went with him? Yes? Then hopefully he’ll be back in time to greet his future betrothed.”

Historia laughs, smoothing the skirt of her pretty satin dress as she sits on the settee across from her parents. “I’m not sure he even remembers he’s supposed to meet his fiancée today, Mother. He spent the entire afternoon yesterday on his hands and knees in the soil, helping out our gardeners to dig up the potatoes. I daresay today’s event slipped his mind.”

“Do we really need to marry him off?” The King says dolefully. “I’m not especially keen on handing my precious son over to the Legion’s strongest soldier. Perhaps we can cancel this whole thing and keep him here in the castle?”

The Queen hits her husband’s knee. “We can’t cancel it when they are already on their way here!” she admonishes. But her face falls. “But I know what you mean – I’m more devastated than you, he _is_ my precious Eren after all!”

“Which you bred with _my_ sperm,” the King chides, only to groan when his wife lands a stinging smack upside his head. Armin and Historia can’t help but laugh at their bickering. Mikasa raises her eyes heavenward. “Does no one worry _at all_ at the fact that Eren is traipsing around in the countryside completely unprotected?” she says, exasperated.

“I wouldn’t say he is completely unprotected, dear, he is with Reiner and Annie, they are more than capable enough of protecting him should anything happen. And Eren _did_ graduate the military academy with you, so he’s perfectly capable of protecting himself as well,” the Queen assures her daughter. “And please sit down, Mikasa dear, it’s unbecoming of a princess to pace a depression into the floor.” Mikasa _hmphs_ but obeys anyway, dropping onto the seat next to her sister.

There is a subsequent knock on the door, and the family straightens, a picture of impeccable demureness before the King calls out a permission to enter. One of their footmen opens the door and bows, saying, “The Legion’s carriage has arrived, Your Majesty.”

“Very well. Escort them inside the castle and we will meet them at the door.” The footman bows and closes the door behind him. The Queen sighs. “Oh dear, his fiancée has already arrived and Eren is not here. What are we to do?”

“Don’t worry, my dear, we will stall them.” The King assures, standing and helping his wife to her feet as well. “Come, Historia, Mikasa, we must greet our guests.”

“I can’t wait to see my future brother-in-law!” Historia exclaims as she gets to her feet. Mikasa rolls her eyes. “Don’t have any expectations, Historia, he’s a midget.”

“Mikasa!” The Queen admonishes. Armin bows as the King and Queen pass by him. “I shall wait by the stables for Eren to arrive, Your Majesty.”

“Very well, Armin. Make sure he looks presentable before you escort him to the hall.” The Queen says, and Armin nods. The family leaves the room, the guards following them immediately. Armin sighs and looks at the grandfather clock in the room.

“I should prepare his clothes before I go to the stables,” he murmurs to himself before leaving the room as well.

 

*

“This is _beautiful_!” Hange marvels as they are led through the terraced grounds of the castle. They had stepped out of the carriage at the gates, and are currently being led through the palace gardens towards the palace by a few guards and several servants. Levi doesn’t respond, but he does silently agree that the place was certainly beautiful – the terraced gardens are well-trimmed and well cared for, and as they follow their guide, he catches a glimpse of an elegant koi pond, fashioned with a beautiful stone lantern and an old Willow tree bowed almost to the water, the elongated leaves a hair’s breadth away from touching the water. A rock path leading away from the castle presumably leads to the deeper recesses of the gardens. They instead follow the path up to the castle, which is densely shrouded with Japanese apricot ( _ume_ ) and cherry blossom ( _sakura_ ) trees, shedding the path with brilliant shades of pinks, whites and reds. The heady fragrance of it invades Levi’s nose as he treads forward, amazed at the beautiful display of trees and flowers before him.

“The Queen has a passion for nature, and the design for the palace gardens are mostly inspired by Japan’s botanical gardens. The King and Queen had visited Japan for a diplomatic consultation, and there the Queen fell in love with Japanese-style gardens, so to speak.” One of their guides says, seeing their piqued interest. “Most of the flowers and trees here are shipped from Japan, and the koi pond is constructed following the Queen’s recollection of the ponds she saw in Japan.”

“Well, it’s certainly stunning,” Erwin states as he looks around. “It could very well be one of the finest palace gardens I’ve seen in my lifetime.”

Their guide laughs – he’s quite young, with a youthful freckled face and friendly, bright smile. “Her Majesty would be very pleased to hear you say so, she’s quite competitive with other kingdoms when it comes to the design and beauty of the castle gardens. I’m actually one of the castle gardeners here, so I spent the most time tending to the gardens, you see.”

Levi raised an eyebrow at the revelation – a gardener, sent to escort them? Other kingdoms would send their own stiff-backed butlers or stone-faced footmen to escort them, not a young gardener who tends to the castle gardens. The Reiss’ family must be quite blasé to not follow normal protocol, but they _are_ in their kingdom, so Levi isn’t sure if this is their normal protocol or they’re just carefree. Either way, Levi is kind of glad – the Reiss’s aren’t trying to impress him, and for once he is appreciative of the act.

“Oh, you are quite young to be a gardener, aren’t you? How wonderful!” Hange’s enthusiastic exclamation makes the gardener chuckle. “What’s your name?”

“Ah, I’m very sorry for my ignorance for not introducing myself, ma’am. I’m Marco Bott. Actually, my family has been working for the royal family for generations now as gardeners – my grandfather is working here, and I just started two years ago. I’m learning all I could so I could take over before my grandfather retires,” he explains.

“Oh, how admirable! You must know a lot about flowers then, Marco!” Hange claps him on the shoulder, much to the young gardener’s surprise. He smiles bashfully. “Not really, I’m still an apprentice,” he answers, a hand rubbing the back of his neck nervously.  They near the castle’s imposing grand foyer and Levi sees the royal family – the Queen and King, flanked by their daughters on each side, the palace guards standing stiffly behind them. Levi frowns – the prince is nowhere to be seen.

Erwin and Hange salutes first – right fist over their hearts, left arm behind their backs; the Legion’s military salute – before they bow reverently before the King. “You’re Majesty,” Erwin states respectfully. “It is an honour to finally meet you. Your kingdom is beautiful.”

The King chuckles. “Why thank you, Commander. Please, raise your heads.” Erwin and Hange abides, and when the King’s eyes turn to Levi, Levi bows his head in reverence.

“You’re Majesty.”

“You must be Captain Levi Ackerman. I have heard numerous stories about your prowess in battle, Captain.” Levi raises his head, noticing a twinkle in the King’s familiar, bright turquoise eyes. “The Legion’s Strongest Soldier, I believe. Your status has irked my daughter Mikasa’s pride for quite a while now, Captain.”

“Dear,” The Queen admonishes, elbowing her husband’s side. Levi’s mouth twitches, but he maintains a composed expression. So far, he’s liking the Reiss’s immensely. One of the princesses, with hair the colour of ebony and piercing eyes gives him a dirty look – Mikasa, he assumes. The King only _harrumph_ s in amusement, and the Queen sighs.

“Please forgive my husband’s antics, Captain. I believe that you are exhausted from your journey, we have prepared refreshments for you and your companions inside. Shall we?” she says with a kind smile, and Levi is instantly reminded of his own mother. His expression relaxes a fraction, and he nods. “Thank you, Your Majesty. That sounds excellent.”

“I do apologize for our son’s absence, Captain,” The Queen says apologetically as she takes her husband’s arm. “I have very clearly told him that his presence is greatly needed on an important meeting such as this, but he seems to be a bit of a rascal – he disappears off into the hills to his fancy, escaping his afternoon lessons.”

“A free spirit, you can say,” the King says cheerfully, and Erwin and Hange can barely hide their amused expressions. Levi’s own mouth twitches. It is very clear the King evidently favours his mischievous son, and even if Levi hasn’t seen him yet, the prince’s rebellious streak is certainly a source of interest to him. A memory of a rich, obnoxious laugh and a pair of beautiful, mismatched eyes swim into his mind and he firmly pushes it aside. Best not to daydream about a random beautiful young man he met in the woods when he’s currently in a political marriage meeting.

They are about to go inside when there is a loud, familiar whoop – Levi turns in the direction of the sound only to see a hand appear on the top of the wall, followed by wild, copper hair practically flying over the castle wall – the boy was is in mid-flight when his gaze falls on them and Levi catches a glimpse of green and gold; an adorable, surprised squeak leaves the his lips and he fumbles, foot catching on the wall and he tumbles uncharacteristically onto the ground.

“Shit, _ow_.” Eren groans, and there is a moment of startled silence as everyone stares at him. Levi’s heart is beating erratically – it’s _Eren_. What is _Eren_ doing here?

“Eren! What did I tell you about cursing, young man!” the Queen scolds, and Eren smiles sheepishly, a hand rubbing his right wrist – he had fallen on his hands and knees.

“Sorry, Mother,” he says meekly, and Levi’s eyes widened fractionally. _Mother?_

His mind is quick to piece the situation together, and Levi’s knees almost feel weak as he realizes that it’s _Eren_ – Eren is the King’s son, Eren is the only Prince of the Reiss kingdom, that _Eren_ is the one he is going to marry. Beside him, Hange is practically skipping from foot to foot in excitement, a squeal leaving her lips when she realizes who Eren is. The sound makes Eren turn his attention to them, and Levi watches as his eyes widened when they recognized Levi, before a bright blush colours his cheeks. Levi’s eye twitches – _fuck_ that was adorable.

“Eren! Didn’t I tell you that it’s dangerous to jump over the wall like that?” Mikasa rushes to her brother’s side, helping him up. She pinches his side, making Eren yelp. “You could have broken your arm or leg! Why couldn’t you just come through the castle gates like a normal person?” she says in exasperation.

“Um… shortcut?” Eren offers meekly, dodging Mikasa’s exasperated hit. “Where’s Annie and Reiner? And your horse?” Mikasa demands as Eren is brushing off the bits the grass on his jeans. Eren rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. “Um, I gave them my horse and told them to go ahead to the stables since I’m hopping the wall.”

“Eren dear.” The Queen’s gentle, yet firm voice interrupts the bickering duo, and Eren turns his head to look at his mother, who was observing him with a mixture of exasperated fondness. “Since you’re already here and we can’t exactly hide you from your betrothed anymore, would you care to greet your fiancée?”

Eren’s blush is back full force, realizing that indeed, Levi and his companions are still there, probably watching him ever since he made his idiotic descent from the wall. His eyes dart to where Levi is standing, the blush only deepening on his cheekbones as he quickly inclines his head respectfully.

“It’s very nice to meet you, sir. I’m Eren Reiss, your fiancee. P-please take care of me!”

He rushes off almost immediately after his little speech, leaving a nonplussed Levi behind, plus a gleeful Hange and amused Erwin. Watching the lithe, slender figure bolt the scene, Levi inhales, struggling to keep his twitching fingers firm against his sides.

_What the fuck was that. That was fucking adorable._

The marriage has yet to start and Levi is already falling  _hard._

 

 


End file.
